


Release.

by PassionPhantom



Series: Destiel Drabbles and Poems [9]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Erotic Poetry, Love, Multi, Open to Interpretation, POV First Person, Poetry, Romance, Sex, Teasing, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "I like it when you beg for me. It’s selfish, yes. But I want to release you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Original/Destiel poem based off the ending of my other story "Affectionate Torture".

Darling…my angry darling. Fix your face and find favor with me. Don’t be furious with this affectionate torture. Let the pain of this ecstasy burn through your entire being. Let me suck and let me feel every part of you. Ravage every part of you.

I’ll be there to comfort the intensity.

The vexing pain won’t last for too long.

Let it all become warm within.

Moan, grapple and beg for me.

I like it when you beg for me.

It’s selfish, yes. But I want to release you.

Let me see you wild. Let me come and tease you.

I want to see it all.

Your stomach caving in and your chest heaving.

Your lovely hands clutching the sheets.

Numb from your head to your feet.

The way you look at me.

I love to see you this way.

I want it all.

To hear my name pour out your mouth.

Cry it out.

Bellow it out for me.

Yearn for me.

Feel for me.

Come for me.

Shiver for me.

Don’t be afraid to shiver for me.

Lose yourself for me.

And release.

  _“AWWW! YES!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please credit me if this work is reposted or shared, thank you.


End file.
